Kiss Me
by typewrite
Summary: "What would everyone say? 'I told you so' Probably." Rated T for mild language. RokuNami One-Shot.


**So this is my first fanfic! Forgive me if it's a little different , but let me know what you think!**

****COMPLETELY based on a true story. **

**I'm probably going to make a multi-chapter fanfic based on this one-shot - just so you guys can get the whole story (because there's a LOT more to know, trust me).**

**Disclaimer: I own the story - nothing else. **

**Oh, a little note! The first line is Roxas singing - it's not a songfic or anything. xD**

**KISS ME**

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you..."_

_I pointed up at the night sky. "Look! There's another one!"_

_He chuckled sadly. "Make a wish."_

_I turned my head to him, confused. "You didn't see it?"_

_"No, I saw it." he reassured me, his eyes never straying from the sky._

_"Then you make one too!" he shook his head. "Why not?"_

_His eyes still lay on the stars. "S'not gonna come true."_

_"You'll never know if you don't try..." his frown turned to a smile._

_"Okay," with that, he closed his eyes. I did the same, making the same wish as I had on the previous stars we saw._

_When I opened them again, he was looking at me._

_"What'd you wish for?" _

_I laughed quietly. "I can't tell you."_

_"Sure you can." I still didn't tell him._

_"Well, what did _you _wish for?" _

_"If I tell you it won't come true."_

_I thought about it. "Hm... Well, if we tell each other both our wishes, they should even each other out."_

_He chuckled at my logic. "Okay, you first."_

_"I wished... I wished that you wouldn't have to move away." I lied. It was true, I didn't want him to move away. That wasn't exactly what I wished for though. He was quiet. "What did you wish for?"_

_"It's almost the same thing..."_

_"Well, what was it?" He sighed in defeat._

_"Well... I just wished that... You know, if I _do _end up moving to my Dad's, you and I will never grow apart. I want to be your best friend always, even if we're miles away from each other."_

_I smiled, looking back up at the stars as he did the same. _

_"We'll always be best friends, Roxas."_

It's been almost a year since we lay under the stars on our old middle school track. That was July, and Spring Break for him started today. I had turned fifteen back in September, and he was to turn sixteen this coming April.

Roxas ended up moving away only weeks after that night, which was two weeks after his mother's death. Roxas' mother died July 1, 2010 of breast cancer. She, Roxas, and his little sister had been living with his Uncle since they moved to Twilight Town. We were all hoping they would stay and at least finish out Roxas' years of high school, but both the law and his father wouldn't allow it. So in August, just before school was to start for me, Roxas and his sister boarded the train to what was, because of the distance, practically a different world - Destiny Islands.

The ringing on the other end of the phone couldn't possibly go any slower.

_Pick up, Pick up!_

"Naminé?" he answered expectantly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you here yet?" I practically screamed, referring to his vacationing in Twilight Town.

"I'm at my Uncle's house _Right _now." I gasped with excitement.

"I'll be right over!" He just laughed.

"See you when you get here."

I ran out my bedroom door, only to run back in seconds after and check my appearance in my full-length mirror. I made sure the mascara on my eyelashes was only a small amount and gave a final effort at flattening the curl on the side of my blonde hair. Hopeless.

Now I was running down the streets, fast as my legs would carry me, towards a house I lived next to not long ago. I was out of breath when I finally got there, but didn't stop running. I rang the door bell and caught my breath.

The second the door opened, I attacked him in a hug. I couldn't stop laughing - _or_ smiling. I was so happy to-

"Err... Naminé?" That was not Roxas' voice. That wasn't even a _guy's _voice!

I pulled away to come face-to-face with Roxas' sister.

"O-Oh... Err..."

She laughed. "Roxas is upstairs."

I smiled and gave her another hug (this time _meant_ for her). "It's good to see you again. I missed you."

She only laughed some more. "You too."

I jogged up the stairs towards Roxas' old room, and burst through the door. I made sure it was him I spotted laying on the bed, watching TV, before I pounced on him. This time, I had someone to laugh and smile with me.

"Roxas!"

"Naminé!" His voice put music to shame. His tight grip on me and the fact that we were tangled up on a bed together made the blood flow to my cheeks, which I quickly hid in his shoulder. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too." We pulled away, and I immediately took in his features.

We _had_ seen each other during Winter Break in December, but he looked somewhat different from then. A couple months wasn't long for most people, but for two best friends who were used to seeing each other every day, it was a life time. His golden blond hair had been grown out. His once short, multi-directional spikes were now standing at the perfect length, most curled to one side and the rest swaying out neatly. The few pimples he had that comforted my own imperfections were gone, making him flawless. His style had matured, too. Collared shirts and kaki shorts were now dark jeans with holes in the knees, vans, and a _DC_ shirt. And I thought he couldn't get any more gorgeous.

The only thing that didn't change were his electrifying blue eyes. They were still as cobalt as the night sea, and as I looked into them I was given flashbacks of every memory we ever had together - and every time I wished I could tell him the truth about how I felt about him.

The first thing we did, after finishing the episode of American Dad he was watching, was walk through town. We got Sea Salt ice cream, just like we used to. Everyone we passed seemed to remember him, and welcomed him back cheerfully. We'd conquered the town just the same in four days as we did in five years of knowing each other. We met up with our friends that became close to through him, and spent every day together.

It was now Thursday evening. We had less than three days left together before he left Sunday morning. We used to spend the night at each other's houses, but since we grew older his Uncle lost his trust in us. It was driving us crazy. Roxas had plans with the guys Friday, and was supposed to be spending the day with his grandmother on Saturday. Our last night together before we saw each other again in the Summer, and it was almost over.

"This is so _stupid_!"

"There's nothing we can do about it, Nams," he shrugged as we walked to get some Sea Salt ice cream.

"What if we tell him my mom will be there?"

"But she won't..."

"So? He doesn't know that!" He sighed.

"Naminé..."

"O-Or we could tell him that you'll be staying at your friend's house. One of your guy friends! Hayner!" We had stopped walking.

"I..."

"Please, Roxas? He won't know..." I told him, "This is our last night together. Don't you want to spend it like we used to?"

"Of course I do," he sighed. "Okay, you're right. He'll probably go to bed early anyways," Roxas got out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hayner - to let him in on the plan," I nodded and waited.

"Hayner - Hey, man - Not much, walking with Nams - Shut up - No, I need a favor," Roxas explained the plan to him, exchanged a few words, and hung up. "He's in."

"Awesome," I smiled, and he gave a weak one back. "Now your Uncle?"

He sighed, already dialing another number. "Yep, " We waited.

"Hey, it's Rox - W-Where am I?" Roxas glanced at me nervously , and I mouthed Hayner's name. "I-I'm at Hayner's. Me and the guys are watching a movie - Yeah, I'll probably be home later than usual. Is that okay?" he rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I have school - Okay, sorry - Alright. I'll call you later if I change my plans - Yeah - Love you."

"Why didn't you ask him to stay that night?"

He slipped his phone into his front pocket. "I figured I'd ask him that later, just to make it seem spur-of-the-moment."

"Makes sense." We started walking again.

"So, Miss Naminé. We have a free night and a free house. What to do?" I laughed, and he did the same. I smiled as the sound echoed throughout my head.

"Well, you know we still haven't tried Hot _Kool-Aid_..."

"And I've yet to show you my version of chocolate pizza..." We looked at each other, smirking, and ran off to the corner store.

"Cherry _Kool-Aid_, frozen pizzas, brownie mix..." I shuffled through the items in my arms. "What else?"

"This," he set a bottle of _Hershey's _Chocolate Syrup on top of the boxes of the boxes of frozen pizzas and dug in his pockets for his wallet.

"Why this?"

"For the pizza," he paid the cashier, who bagged the items.

"Ew, Roxas. Gross!" I grabbed on of the bags, but he took it out of my hands. I sighed. _He's almost_ too _much of a gentlemen._

"What? You can have brownies on your pizza but I can't have chocolate syrup on mine?" I exhaled, and reached into my pocket for a five. I held it out to him. "What's that for?"

"For my brownies, pizza, and half the _Kool-Aid_. I would've paid for myself at the store, but my hands were-"

He laughed, interrupting me. "I don't want it."

"What? B-But you-"

"I paid for your stuff because I wanted to, silly."

"Roxas, please take the-"

"Nope," he started walking faster. I ran forward to keep up.

"Roxas!" He started running, holding the bag of items like a football. I chased after him. "Get back here! Take the damn money!"

"Never!" He turned a corner and I stopped running, exhaling. _Jerk._

As I turned the corner, he popped out behind a large telephone pole, yelling 'boo'.

"Nice try," I muttered. He chuckled and walked beside me, swinging the plastic bag in between us. My mind wandered, and I imagined him swinging out intertwined hands instead.

I sighed to myself. _I never thought I'd be so jealous of a _plastic bag.

"You okay?" Roxas peeked his head in front of mine to look at me.

"Yeah," I exhaled, but smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Okay! We need a coffee pot," I reached around me to grab the clear coffee pot out of the coffee maker off the counter.

"Here you go." Without measuring, he poured the _Kool-Aid _in, then added the water and stuck it in the microwave for one minute. Then we waited.

When the microwave beeped, I jumped up to get the glasses.

"Shit," I mumbled as I let go of one, pressing my lips to my thumb.

"Did you underestimate the value of the name _Hot Kool-Aid?_" I rolled my eyes as he walked up with two paper towels.

"Shut up." He wrapped them around the cups and handed me one. We sat down at the table and waited for them to cool.

"So when's your mom going to be back?"

"She's not," I said matter-of-factly. "She stays at her boyfriend's house every weekend."

"She never stays home?"

"Well... _sometimes. _It's rare, though," I blew on my _Kool-Aid. _"No big deal."

"It is a big deal if you don't get to see your mom," he said defensively, placing a hand on the table.

"I _do _get to see her. During the week."

He shook his head. "I'll talk to her about-"

"No," I said quickly. "Don't. Please. It's not a big deal. Really, Roxas."

"O-... Okay." I gave him a reassuring smile, which he weakly returned. He hesitated with his next question. "Will... Will there be _anyone _be home tonight."

"Hm... I don't... I don't _think _so," I gave it another thought. "No, I don't think there will." He nodded silently. "That.. okay?"

"Wha-?" He looked up as if in thought. "Yeah. Yeah, that's cool. I don't care. Will your mom care?"

"No. She trusts us," I stuck my pinky into the _Kool-Aid. _A little too hot, still.

"That reminds me," he mumbled, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Your Uncle?"

"Yeah," he placed the phone at his ear. "Hey, it's me - You awake still? - Okay. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably crash here tonight, if that's okay with you - I told you, I'm at Hayner's - _Hayner. _You've met him, remember? - Yeah, him - Okay - Love you too."

With that he hung up, and I looked expectant. When he didn't say anything, I laughed. "What did he say?"

Roxas sighed, ruffling his spikes (which he never fails at looking cute at doing, let me add). There was a long pause.

"Where can I sleep?" He smirked one of the biggest smirks I've ever seen him make, and I rolled my eyes. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Jerk."

"What?" He laughed, and I shook my head. "We gonna do this or what?" He held up his glass, and I smiled.

"1... 2..." I started.

"3!" He yelled, and we put the glasses to our lips, finally tasting the drink that practically started our close friendship.

After we gulped some of it, we looked back at each other. He started laughing, his eyes on my lips.

"W-What?" My fingers hesitantly touched my bottom lip.

"Your..." He got up to wet a paper towel, and crouched beside my chair.

"What are you-?" He laughed silently, shaking his head as he wiped my upper lip. I blushed as he did so, wanting badly to look away. He pulled the napkin back to show me that it was red. "O-Oh."

He only chuckled. "Silly girl."

We were interrupted by his phone's ring tone blaring throughout the silent house. I instantly got a nervous feeling in my gut, like something bad was about to happen.

_His Uncle. _I thought to myself. _He knows._

He looked at the screen before he answered. "Shit."

"Who is it?" I asked eagerly. Roxas pressed the phone to his ear.

"My Dad."

_Oh, shit._

"Dad?" Roxas kept his panicked eyes on me. I mouthed the words 'speaker' and soon the house was filled with the voice of Roxas's intoxicated father.

_"W-What's all this 'bout you... sleeping over some place?" _Roxas sighed.

"I'm spending the night at Hayner's, Dad. He's got the whole _Star Wars-"_

_"I dun giv'a damn. Who's this kid?"_

"He's my friend, Dad-"

_"Lemme talk to'em!"_ Our eyes widened, and Roxas ripped the phone out of his ear, covering the receiver.

"You want to talk to him? O-Okay, let me get him."

"What do we do?" I whispered frantically.

"I-I don't know!" He ran a hand through his spikes. Yep, still cute.

"Tell him he's in the bathroom!"

Roxas quickly put the phone to his ear. "Dad, he's.. taking a shower."

_"Well, I thought you guys was watchin' those movies!"_

"We _are_, Dad. His mom made him-"

_"Well, lemme talk to _her_, then!"_ Roxas quickly shoved the phone in my face, covering the receiver.

"What? I-I can't-"

"You have to! He _knows _I'm not at Hayner's!" His eyes were pleading. _Please don't look at me like that. Don't make me do this..._

"Rox, I can't!"

_"Roxas!"_

Roxas put the phone back to his ear. "One sec, Dad. Trying to find her."

He covered the receiver again and tried handing the phone to me. "Roxas...!"

"If he and my Uncle find out I lied to spend the night here, we're not going to be able to see each other anymore."

"I-I don't know how to fake a voice!"

"Yes, you do!"

"He'll know it's not her!"

_"ROXAS!"_

Roxas groaned. "You know what, Dad? If you can't trust me enough to believe that I'm staying at my friends house than I'll just go home."

Roxas hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. We looked at each other, and it seems both of us realized how close we were. That's when I realized that we were screwed. By now his Dad will be talking to his Uncle, who'll yell at him the second he gets home about how he blew his chances ever coming back to Twilight Town. We weren't going to see each other again. This was it.

"I'm sorry," I told him. By now my eyes were stinging. "I'm _so _sorry-"

"Don't be," he hugged me, and my cheeks flared up. I started to cry, knowing this was the last time he would ever hold me. I cried knowing we were never, nor would we ever be something more. "It was my fault."

"N-No," I told him, gripping his shirt. "I-I'm the o-one who-"

"Who allowed me to have the best night of my Spring Break. I'm just sorry that this is..."

He stopped. I realized he couldn't say it. "This is the end."

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled. His grip on me tightened before he pulled away. We looked at each other for a long time - our faces only two feet apart. Suddenly, the wish I had made on that shooting star - no - _every _shooting star I saw that night came back to me.

_Kiss me. _

I waited and waited. I looked into his eyes for what would be the last time and... nothing. He started to walk away.

"Well," he said, a sad smile on his face as he slipped into his _Vans. _"If this is the end, I guess I only have one regret."

"W-What's that?" I asked, following him as he walked to the front door. He opened it and turned to me. There was a pause before he smiled sadly.

"Never getting the courage to ask you out."

With that he slipped out and shut the door.

My heart started thumping erratically, and my eyes widened. _There's no way... _

I needed to know. Was he messing with me? Had all this been a joke to him? No. No, I wasn't going to stand here and let him slip away, leaving me confused and wondering what might have been.

I rushed out the door, calling out to him.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

He turned, and feigned confusion. "What was what?"

"_That!" _I pointed to my front door. "Did you really mean that?"

He looked at me, and all was silent for a moment. "You mean... you really didn't know?

"Know what?" I asked, stepping closer. He smiled softly and stepped closer to me too. We were two feet apart again.

He chuckled. "How could you not see how much I like you?"

_What? _Was the first thought that echoed in my mind. I tried to think - think about whether I was ecstatic that he'd liked me all this time or depressed because my best friend was soon to be completely out of my life. I couldn't, though. My heart was racing faster than the speed of sound. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it now.

"Y-You... what?" He shook his head.

"Sorry... I had to get it out there. Don't worry though, I completely understand. I didn't expect-"

"_What?" _I repeated, still shocked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "H-H-How long?"

He smiled, looking down. "Since our moms introduced us five years ago in your garage when you moved here."

I gasped. "You mean... all this time you..."

"Yeah. I told you, though. Don't worry about-" He was shaking his head.

"About... what?" He sighed.

"About us. We're not going to see each other again anyway. There's no need to feel guilty for not-"

"...Not liking you back?" He nodded, not meeting my eyes. I took his hands in mine on instinct - not even thinking about it. He looked at me. "You think I haven't liked you all this time too?"

"You mean... you did?" I laughed softly and nodded. I wonder how far on the redness scale my cheeks are right now. "W-Wow..."

It was silent. Absentmindedly, I looked up at the stars.

"I should go." I looked back to him.

"O-Oh... Right," I mumbled, sliding my hands out of his. Right. It was finally out, and I was never going to see him again.

"S-So... goodbye, Naminé."

"Goodbye... Roxas," I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out different."

"M-Me too." Eventually, I did though, and his eyes were... smoldering. We pulled away slightly, and intertwined our hands by our sides. Like magnets, our foreheads came together. "S-So..."

"So, what do we do now?" His voice was soft enough to send chills up my spine.

My eyes didn't dare break from his.

_Kiss me._

I waited and waited like last time, and still it didn't come. Roxas looked into my eyes like he didn't know what my reaction would be if he came closer. _You want this, Naminé. You've wanted it for five years. _

This was it. Five years of friendship. Five years of thick and thin. Five years of hearing our friends, families, and even people we didn't know tell us that we would be married one day. We had always told them and ourselves that we were just friends but now...

Now we weren't.

I pressed my lips to his swiftly, before my nerves got the better of me. He stiffened for a moment, but quickly pushed back into the kiss. We parted slightly and looked at each other. He leaned in for more, releasing my hands to snake his around my waist. Our lips connected again, less hesitant this time, and my hands moved to the back of his neck. A kiss, then another, then another, then another. We didn't want to let go, and when we realized this, we did.

This was my _best friend_ I was kissing.

We pulled away simultaneously, as if having the same thought, and stepped back.

"I..." We stared at each other. What had I even planned on saying?

"I'll see you soon," he said, his voice trembling. He stepped backwards slowly, his eyes on me. As his steps quickened, he finally turned around, and ran down the street.

About thirty seconds of silence later, a voice, halfway down the street, broke the still of the night.

"YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I bit my lip and gave into my smile, laughing quietly.

_I love that boy._

But as the thought sunk in, I began walking back to my front door. When I got there, I couldn't even find the consciousness to reach for the handle. And so, and turned and slid down to the floor, and leaned against the door.

At first I was smiling.

I'd kissed boys before. In fact, I'd been kissed plenty of times before by the few boyfriends I'd had in the past. But nothing, not even my_ first _kiss, compared to how soft - how gently his lips were on mine. I looked up. The stars seemed brighter, and were twinkling erratically. Like they were dancing, just for me and Roxas.

Then, I laughed.

What would everyone say? _'I told you so' _Probably. I can imagine Hayner giving hell to Roxas about it. And I can imagine my sister asking me for every detail. My mom would be ecstatic - probably the most excited out of everyone we know. She's always loved Roxas like he was her own son.

And finally, when the truth sunk in, I broke down and cried.

**It's not the end! Trust me!**

**The reason I didn't name names other than Roxas, Naminé, and Hayner is because when/if I do write the full story I don't want to have to change any characters around.**

**Please let me know whether or not you'd like this to become a multi-chapter fanfic. Here's some things that WEREN'T included in this short one-shot that you'll see in the story.**

**- Choosing between two guys (that's a BIG part of this)**

**- Suicidal mothers **

**- Family problems/Money problems**

**- Switching schools**

**- Cheating**

**- Roxas's life in DI**

**- A LOT of RokuNami fluffiness **

**It's a pretty crazy story. I almost don't believe it's mine. **

**Please, please, please review if you read. I'd love to know what you think/if you can help me with mistakes. Also, if you have anyone you definitely want to be in the story - let me know. **

**Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
